


Rules are Meant to be Broken

by The Muse of Apollo (mtwb)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Caning, Consensual Slavery, Crack, Dom - Freeform, Dom Harry, F/M, M/S, Master/Slave, Name Calling, No Beta, Sex, Spanking, Squirting, Sub Hermione, Whipping, crack smut, outrageous number of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwb/pseuds/The%20Muse%20of%20Apollo
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been married for years. Hermione is ready for her Sir to push her quite a bit further, but Harry is reluctant. Somehow, Hermione always gets what she wants.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2021





	Rules are Meant to be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> a.n. This is my third attempt at a fic for the 2021 Harmony & Co Shag-A-Thon. I had the hardest time writing smut this year.  
> Just for some warnings if you were too lazy to read the tags, this features a loving Dom/sub relationship (Dom!Harry, sub!Hermione). Hermione is a very sensitive masochist in this one. There is pain play and spanking and bondage and anal sex. And a bit of vanilla sex. So, it’s kinky. Deal with it. I’m also calling this crack based on the outrageous number of orgasms in it. If any of these things bother you, just pass this one by.  
> Finally, this was only beta-ed by Grammarly, so there are likely a crap-ton of mistakes here. By the time I finished it, I had no interest in proofreading it.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. And thank goodness for that.

Hermione knelt waiting for Sir to come into the room. Her master was a kind man. He never hurt her and cared for her more than any other person on Earth ever had. She loved him more than life itself. But she had been a bad girl.

It had been mostly on purpose, of course.

Hermione was always amazed that she was in this situation. But then again, in one way or another, Harry Potter had  _ owned _ her – heart, body, and soul – since she was thirteen years old. It had been her reality for the majority of her life.

Not that she had known that when she had kissed him after their rid on Buckbeak. But she had known that her feelings for her best friend were much more than what a normal thirteen-year-old girl would feel towards a boy.

It had scared her more than she would ever admit. So, after she had kissed him, she had decided that it was a mistake and told him so.

Their friendship had been strained for a while after that, but it all got better when she had stood by him during the Goblet of Fire fiasco. Then he had asked her to the Yule Ball and, that, as they say, is history. They’d been together ever since.

When they had lost their virginities to each other during their sixth year, Hermione had made another discovery.

She’d never thought of herself as submissive. But when Harry had held her hands above her head as he thrust into her, she had been so turned on she had orgasmed – despite having been in a fair bit of pain due to the loss of her hymen.

Thad had led her and Harry to explore the world of BDSM to the point that by the time they were married, they lived the lifestyle 24/7. Instead of a ring, Harry had placed a collar around her neck during their vows. Because as much as Hermione thrived on having an authority figure in her life, Harry thrived on controlling everything as much as possible.

Turns out having a manipulative old goat control your entire childhood had some side effects.

Their life wasn’t perfect. No couple had a perfect life. But Hermione wouldn’t change anything. Well. Almost anything. She wanted to experiment with pain play and breath play, but Harry was always hesitant about hurting her. She understood, but Hermione – who had taken to reading a lot of online erotica after they’d had high-speed internet installed at their home – really wanted to try it.

So, she had decided that she would be a little subtle about maneuvering – manipulating – her master into doing what she wanted. Hermione pointed out some of her favorite stories and leaving them for Harry to find. Stories where the sub was punished with whips and paddles and canes. Then she started with pictures. Hermione even left a few of them in the lunch that she made Sir every morning.

Now, she was paying for her impertinence, and hopefully, get a little bit of what she wanted in the first place.

Harry, finally getting fed up with finding pictures of naked women in his lunch box, had ordered her to their playroom, which is where Hermione now knelt.

He made her wait. The few times she had earned punishment during their relationship, he always made her wait. Her Sir knew exactly how much she hated to wait. Of course, then he’d come in, spank her a few times after tying her up and then they’d have sex and move on.

She loved to get her ass spanked, but Hermione always felt like it wasn’t quite enough. Which led to her pushing for more.

A half-hour later, her knees were getting sore and she was getting antsy. Harry had never made her wait this long before. It was always ten or fifteen minutes. Never 45.

When her master did finally come into the room, Hermione straightened her spine and looked up at him defiantly. Normally, she’d stare at the ground, truly repentant for whatever she had done. Not this time. This time, she was going to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was a spectacularly sore ass. And maybe Sir’s hand around her throat. Just the thought of it made her core clench with anticipation.

Harry stared down at her for several moments. Then he smirked. Hermione shivered. During their entire relationship, she’d never seen that look on his face before. It was a… dangerous look and it made her realize that maybe she was really in a bit of trouble here. Not that trouble couldn’t be a lot of fun.

“Do you know what you did wrong, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione answered immediately.

“Enlighten me, then, slut. What exactly did you do wrong?”

“I pushed you. I made decisions about our relationship without talking about it,” Hermione said quietly. Granted, she had tried to talk about it, but all Harry would say was that he’d think about it. And, dammit, she wanted more.

“Yes. You did. What is our number one rule?”

“Always talk,” Hermione repeated.

“That’s right. We always talk about things. This doesn’t work if we don’t talk. So, you took it upon yourself to give me a little push when I wasn’t comfortable with something you wanted.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hermione said. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed so hard. Harry was right. He hadn’t been comfortable with the idea of hurting her more or bringing in breathplay into their relationship. She could tell that just by the way he avoided the subject.

Harry laughed. “No, pet. You’re not sorry. Oh, but you will be. Very soon.” Harry walked around her. Hermione had her hand clasped behind her back, so she could only feel as he slapped a pair of handcuffs on her, securing her wrists in place.

“What’s your safeword? We haven’t talked about this since we renegotiated the contract.”

“Red, sir,” Hermione answered. “Yellow, if I just want you to slow down. If my mouth is full or if I’m gagged, I will drop the safety bar on the floor or, if I can, tap your thigh three times.”

“Good girl. Now, stand up.”

Hermione slowly stood up, knowing from experience that standing with her hands cuffed behind her back was a little different than having her hands in their normal position. It always affected her center of gravity. Harry helped her this time, and then he turned her towards the center of the room.

The Playroom, as they called it, was the spot where they kept all the bondage gear that they’d acquired over the years. Sadly, it was lacking in gear for punishment, since that had never been something Harry had been interested in.

They’d spent a lot of time here in this room, though they also had fun elsewhere in their house. Hermione preferred some of the toys here, but she was always happy to have her Sir tie her up.

Hermione figured that Harry would lead her to the stocks or perhaps he’d just use some ropes. Instead, after helping her to her feet, she watched as Harry pulled out his wand and conjured a spanking bench. Hermione almost drooled at the sight, though she was a bit surprised. She hadn’t even known that Harry knew what a spanking bench was, let alone how to conjure one that looked as high quality as this one did.

Padded with black fabric, the small boards that were meant for the slave’s knees looked comfortable enough for hours of enjoyment. The part where her stomach would be also looked very well cushioned.

Harry led her over and had her kneel in position. He left her arms behind her back, which made it a little hard to balance, but Hermione didn’t complain. The board underneath her torso wasn’t long enough to support her head, so her hair was falling around her face as she stared down at the floor. She heard Harry walk around her and then felt him grab a handful of her hair and pull up gently, bringing her head with it. He was looking down at her.

“I’ve decided that I’m going to give you what you want, slut,” Harry said softly. “You were right. We should find out if we like this kind of thing. I know I was resistant to it, but maybe we will like it. So, I bought us some new toys.”

Hermione gasped. She loved when Harry brought them home something new. He’d done so many times over the years. Sometimes it was a magical vibrator or something along those lines. Sometimes it was a new, kinky outfit that he would have her wear while she was doing her chores. No matter what, she almost always found enjoyment in the things he brought home for her.

“I have three. I have a crop, a cane, and a whip. I’m going to use all three tonight,” Harry explained. Hermione could feel the excitement dripping down her thighs. She hadn’t been this turned on in ages. “But I have rules. I know you’re a masochist, love. Whenever I spank you, you’re always so wet. Tonight, you will not cum without my permission. Period.”

Hermione whimpered. She hated being edged. It was the worst part about being a submissive. Her master had full control over her orgasms, and Harry knew how to make it almost painful for her because he almost always made her wait for her pleasure. Hermione couldn’t deny that it made things better in the long run, but she hated the waiting.

“Do you understand, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione responded, her voice small. She knew, even without painplay being a big part of their lives, that she was immensely turned on by pain. As Harry had said, whenever he spanked her, she almost always came hard. It was usually instinctual, something that she couldn’t even think about holding back. How she was supposed to hold back her orgasm when the pain was increased, she had no clue.

“Second rule,” Harry said, bringing her out of her thoughts. “You will not make any sounds once I start your punishment.”

Hermione’s jaw dropped open. No sounds? That was impossible! There was no way she could stay quiet. She might not have any experience with heavier implements of pain, but she knew from getting her ass spanked many times that she enjoyed it  _ way _ too much to be able to keep her mouth shut.

“But, sir, I won’t be able…”

“Hush, slut,” Harry commanded. “You will do as I say or this will stop and we’ll go have our conversation about boundaries, which we’ll be having regardless of whether or not you get your pretty little ass repainted red.”

Hermione whimpered and tried to look down, but her Sir still had a firm grasp on her hair. “Yes, master,” she whispered.

“Finally, you will safeword out immediately if it gets too much. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl. Now, which would you like to start with?” Harry let go of her hair and stood up straight. Hermione let her head hang down and thought for a moment.

“The whip, sir,” she said finally.

“Five lashes is what we’ll start with. Remember. No sounds. No cumming.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hermione felt the air move around her as Harry moved from in front of her to a position a couple of feet behind her. She didn’t know what type of whip he had brought. She had done a lot of research on different types of implements, and there were so many to choose from. Did he bring a bullwhip? That would hurt a lot and seemed a bit much for her first time. Had he brought a cat-o-nine tail? Or perhaps it was a shorter whip?

She was so deep in thinking about what kind of whip her master was going to strike her with, that the first contact came as a complete surprise and she couldn’t help but scream out. The pain was incredible, more than she had ever experienced in a play session.

It also felt so good, Hermione couldn’t even put the ecstasy into words. It took every ounce of her will power not to orgasm immediately, and it was truly a close call.

Breathing hard, she became aware of her master standing in front of her. He was holding a short black whip in his right hand, which she could see because it was hanging down limply beside his leg. Slowly, Hermione lifted her head, knowing that she had disappointed her Sir.

“You okay, pet?”

Hermione nodded.

“That wasn’t exactly silent.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse after screaming so loud. “It won’t happen again.”

Harry laughed. “You are such a bad liar. It was probably too much to ask.” He looked down at her for a moment. “I tell you what. I’ll let you make all the noise you want if you give me something in return.”

“Anything, sir,” Hermione answered. And it wasn’t just because he was going to give her permission to vocalize her pleasure and pain. She really would do anything for him. Hermione had followed this man to the gates of hell and back, and she’d do it over and over again.

“Oh, pet, you really should think about giving me everything I want,” Harry said with a chuckle. “If I let you be as loud as you want, you have to do the laundry for the next month. With no complaining.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry hated to do the laundry and always made her do it as part of her assigned chores. He’d take out the garbage and keep the house in good shape, but ask him to put a load of clothes in the washer and he bulked like it he was forced to face Voldemort again. It was ridiculous. Of course, she hated it just as much. They had agreed upon moving in together that Harry would assign chores as part of their contract. Harry had been adamant that despite his control, he would still pull his weight with the chores.

Laundry was the one chore that they both despised, and the one that Harry would almost always try to fob off onto her.

With a sigh, she nodded. “Of course, sir. I’ll do the laundry for the next month.”

Harry laughed. “Good girl. Feel free to scream all you want.”

With that, Hermione lowered her head again and prepared herself better for the coming strike. This time she listened closer. She could hear as Harry pulled his arm back, she could almost feel the air move as the whip sliced through the air, coming from its highest point down closer and closer to the tender flesh of her ass.

When it finally hit, the pain was still incredible, but Hermione was able to enjoy it so much more because of the anticipation she had felt as it got nearer to impact. She screamed out, clenching her thighs together, trying desperately not to come. She knew Harry was unlikely to remove that rule with a promise of doing the laundry. It was hard, though. She could feel her juices running down her thigh she was so wet. Her cunt was almost painful as her inner muscles tried to clench down on a cock that simply wasn’t there.

When she had calmed down just enough, Harry hit her again.

“Fuck!” She shouted as the third strike came down on her left asscheek. This was torture, sweet, delicious torture. “Please, master, let me cum, please.”

“No.”

It was said so simply as if he were denying her the chance to read the Sunday funny pages because he wasn’t done with them.

“Please,” she begged.

Instead of answering, Harry brought the whip down the fourth time. Hermione cried out, her head hanging limply, her eyes clenched so hard she could see the blood flowing through the small blood vessels in the skin.

“Please,” she sobbed. “I need it, please.”

“No.”

The fifth and final strike came down just as hard as the others, but this one hit one of the welts on her ass that one of the other strikes had left, causing the paint to be almost doubled. Hermione felt like she was going to pass out from the sheer pleasure of it all.

It was only when she calmed down that she realized that she had failed completely. Her vision had gone white and she had fallen over the edge without even thinking about holding it back.

“You squirted all over me, slut,” Harry said, his voice expressing his disbelief. Hermione just groaned. She didn’t care that she had blatantly disregarded her Sir’s orders. At the moment, she didn’t even care that she wasn’t going to get cock for the next week. That had been the best orgasm she had ever had. It made all the rest entirely worth it.

Hermione felt as Harry gently grabbed her hair and tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. As her gaze slowly came up, she spotted a huge wet spot on his pants leg. She giggled. She couldn’t help it. She’d never squirted before. Honestly, she had thought that it was a myth. She’d seen some porn where the woman would ejaculate so hard that it shot across the room, but anybody can do anything with a camera and a computer. To see the evidence that she had literally come all over Harry, made her think of it as a bit of payback for all the times he had enjoyed shooting his load all over her face, tits, or ass.

“You’re laughing after you just broke the first rule?” Harry asked in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Hermione just continued to giggle. She couldn’t help it. She was feeling so loose that it was amazing. It felt so good, she wanted to do it again. And again.

She could hear Harry sigh. He put the whip on a shelf along the wall and then took a seat on a chair he usually used when she was tied up and being made to wait for his attention.

When she finally calmed down, she took several deep breaths and sighed deeply. She felt so good, but she knew she was in serious trouble. Now that the euphoria was slowly smoothing out, she was painfully aware that she was still horny and that now she really needed her Sir’s cock.

But she had ruined that, Hermione realized, her stomach sinking. How was she going to convince Harry to give her his cock when she had so blatantly broken his rules. Hell, he had already given her a free pass out of one of his rules after she had broken it spectacularly. Then to break another? There was no way he was going to walk away from his promise to withhold sex after her dismal performance.

Fuck. Dammit.

“You feeling alright, there, Mia?” Harry asked. During her pity party, Hermione hadn’t heard Harry stand back up and walk closer to her.

She lifted her head and looked up at him. “Yes, sir.”

“Ah. I see. You just realized your predicament.”

Hermione nodded.

“Well, you’ll just have to pay the price for your disobedience. The no masturbation rule is still in effect too, so that kind of sucks for you.”

Still feeling wound up, Hermione spoke before her brain could catch up. “Oh, and you’re going to be able to make it a whole week? Unlikely.”

Hermione paled. What the hell was wrong with her today. Breaking rules left and right, and now sassing back at her master? What the hell was she thinking. Harry had never once been one to punish her, which honestly maybe was the problem. She’d always followed the rules they agreed on and been so proud of it. The few times she had broken rules, were all because she wanted a spanking.

And then, when spankings were no longer enough, she had decided she needed to push Harry further. Hermione wanted to be punished, so her brain was, as per usual, doing its best to get her what she wanted.

Sometimes, she really hated her brain.

“I’m sorry, master, I didn’t mean that.”

Harry laughed. “Oh, I think we both know you did mean to sass, pet. You haven’t talked back this much since seventh year at Hogwarts and that was only because you were stressed about NEWTS.”

Hermione blushed. NEWTS had been horrible and she had not handled them well. She and Harry were still discovering the things they liked when it came to BDSM, and he had only spanked her a few times that year due to her mouth, even if she knew she had deserved so much more. Instead, he had taken to edging her over and over again, only allowing her to come once a day. It had worked to mellow her out for a few hours and then she would work herself back into a frenzy, and this had always caused her to be quite snappy when it came to both her Sir and her friends.

“I”m sorry, sir,” she said.

“I’m sure you are, pet,” Harry said. Then he walked around and uncuffed her arms and helped her up off of the conjured bench. Her feet were unsteady, so she found herself leaning up against her lover. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “It’s going to be okay. Just think about how much you’ll enjoy cock when you get it again.”

Hermione shook her head. “That’s not funny, Harry. I’m really fucking horny.”

“Well, that’s sad, I guess,” Harry replied drolly.

Hermione groaned and buried her face into his neck. He smelled divine and it only added to her problem. The orgasm she’d had just moments before was but a small speck in her mind, despite its brilliance, because there was nothing, ever, that could compare to her Harry’s cock. Fuck she needed him.

“Please, sir. I’ll do anything,” Hermione mumbled.

“Nope. You broke the rules. Bad girls don’t get rewards.”

Hermione pulled back. “Even if I promise to do the laundry for the next year?”

Harry laughed. “You’d do laundry for the next year just to have sex one time? Seriously? No. That’s not enough. What else you got?”

“I…” Hermione scrunched up her nose. What else could she offer Harry that he couldn’t already get just by asking or ordering her around? Then it hit her. The one thing that she had always shied away from, but that Harry had always wanted to try. She lent up and pressed a kiss against his mouth and then said, “I’ll let you fuck my ass.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose up. “Really? You said you never wanted to try anal. You’re so horny that you’d go back on that?”

“You’ve always wanted it, sir.”

Harry ran a gentle finger down her cheek and then tilted her head up. “Just because I want something doesn’t mean I get it. You know that anal isn’t a deal-breaker for me. I’m perfectly happy without it.”

“I know. But I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and honestly, I don’t even really remember why I was so against it when we talked about our limits.”

“I don’t know. This still feels like you’re getting out of punishment after breaking the rules. Which is because you are.” Hermione stared at him, giving him her best puppy eyes. She knew it was unfair. He could never say no to her when she begged him. “Fine.” Then he smirked at her. “There are still two more things we didn’t try today. Let’s do those first. Let’s try the crop.”

Hermione hadn’t expected more punishment, but the thought made her excited and brought back the memory of the amazing orgasm she had after her whipping.

Harry led her over to an item that they didn’t use that often, the St. Andrew’s Cross. Hermione loved the thing, but it was ideal for punishment, which before now they didn’t do. It was hard for anything else to happen there when she was fully trussed up, so they didn’t use it very often.

A few minutes later, her arms were spread out above her head and her legs were spread wide, all four appendages strapped securely to the wooden braces that made up the cross. Harry had worked her up the entire time by running his hands up and down her body and spending several minutes kissing and sucking on her tits. By the time she was fully strapped in, she was even hornier than she had been.

“Hold your orgasm for as long as you can, slut,” Harry ordered. “When it does come, you damn well better thank me for it this time.”

“Yes, sir.” She was happy he was going to let her come. Obviously, from experience, she wasn’t going to be able to hold it forever. She knew that Harry would rather her be able to hold it until he commanded her to orgasm, but apparently when it came to pain, she was just too into it to do so. And that was after years of being edged by her Sir over and over again. It would make sense that the training would have done some good, but apparently not.

The first strike hit her left tit, making her moan loudly. Her breasts had always been so sensitive, and this was the first time that Harry had ever hit her there. It was a completely different pain than the whip on her ass had been. Where that had been sharp and instant, this was more mellow and seemed to settle into her skin over time. It was an odd sensation, to be sure.

She watched as Harry pulled back again and brought the crop down a second time, this strike landing on her right tit.

“Fuck. So good, sir. Please, can I have another?”

Harry laughed but gave her exactly what she wanted. This time, however, he hit her left nipple, which made Hermione scream out her orgasm, which caused her legs to shake despite the restraints that kept them spread wide.

When she calmed down, she saw that Harry had grabbed the cane. This implement scared her a bit. Hermione had read that canes could cause real harm. On the other hand, this was what she wanted, and she knew Harry would stop if it was too much for her.

Because the back of the cross kept him from getting to her ass, Harry brought the cane down on her inner thigh. The strike was unlike anything Hermione had ever felt before. The pain was unbelievable. It radiated up her leg and straight to her cunt. She didn’t orgasm, though it was astonishingly close given that she had come only a few minutes earlier.

“Gods, fuck. Harry, master, please. I need you, please fuck me. Please. I’ll do anything, please,” she begged. The pain was great, but she needed his cock so bad.

Harry sat the cane down then slowly, the bastard, slowly released her from the restraints, letting her fall forward into his arms. He picked her up and carried her over to the spanking bench he had conjured earlier. He didn’t restrain her, but Hermione wasn’t going anywhere.

She couldn’t see it, but Hermione could hear as Harry took his clothes off. Each moment he made her wait was torture, more so than any of the welts she had received in the last hour. Finally, she felt him come up and stand between her spread legs.

Hermione thought that he would push right into her pussy. She wanted him to push right in. Wanted him to take her. She was his and she needed him to know. Instead, she felt something horribly cold on her back entrance.

“Woah,” she said. “Cold.”

“Sorry, about that, pet. It’ll get warmer here in a moment.”

Hermione shook a little. Harry was going to fuck her ass. She’d never had anything up there before, not even a finger. When they were negotiating their contract, anal had been one of her few limits, despite Harry expressing interest in it. It wasn’t as if she was scared of the potential pain or discomfort – she was a masochist and had known it for a while, after all – but it always just seemed gross to her. Things weren’t supposed to go in that hole, just out.

But she’d agreed and she wouldn’t safeword out unless she really couldn’t do it. Hermione knew that Harry wouldn’t hold it against her if she decided she couldn’t go through with it. In fact, he’d be angrier if she went through it and then decided later that she regretted it.

Hermione moaned as Harry worked a finger into her asshole, slowly spreading lube further and further into her. It was a very odd experience, for sure, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. It was kind of exciting. She and Harry had lost their virginities during their sixth year. And had been trading oral sex for a year before that. The idea that she was about to lose her last virginity was awesome. It wasn’t something that she even thought she needed to lose.

Harry added another finger and started to work his fingers in and out of her rear, slowly loosening her up. Hermione could feel her arousal slowly pooling. When he pulled his hand away, Hermione mewled at the loss. She didn’t have to wait long for Harry to step closer to her.

First, he rubbed his cockup and down her folds, teasing her as he so often did.

“Please, no teasing, sir, please. Just stick it in.”

“Okay,” Harry said. He shoved forward and impaled himself into her cunt. Hermione screamed at the intrusion, not having expected him to enter her there. He didn’t wait for her to adjust, instead, he just pounded into her over and over again.

She came, violently. “Fuuuuuuck! Master!”

It took a full five minutes for her to come down from her high. When she did, Harry was no longer in her cunt. Instead, he had his cock resting between her asscheeks, rubbing up and down.

“Did you have fun, slut?”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione whimpered.

“Good, I’m glad you had so much fun. You’ve been having fun all day.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you.”

Harry laughed. “What else am I here for, except to give you pleasure? Of course, I thought that it was supposed to be the other way around?”

“Yes, sir. Please, let me give you pleasure, let me please you. I want to please you so bad,” Hermione begged. She’d do anything to give him pleasure. He had been so good to her. Letting her break rules and even rewarding her for it. She had lost count of the number of times she had come today. Now she knew it was her Sir’s turn. “Please, fuck my ass, please. It’s yours. Always yours.”

She felt Harry pulls his cock away from its spot between her cheeks and press gently against her rear entrance. Hermione tried not to clench up, she really did.

“Relax, Mia. It won’t go in if you close the door.”

Hermione giggled and relaxed, trusting that her master would get her to where she needed to be. Harry pushed gently, slipping a couple of times before the head of his cock passed through the ringed muscle of her asshole.

“Oooh,” Hermione moaned. His fingers had felt odd, but not that uncomfortable. This was different. It kind of felt like Harry was shoving a pipe up her backdoor. The lube helped – she couldn’t even imagine doing this without some lubrication – but not that much. Even with just his head inside, she felt so full.

It was amazing.

“Wow,” Hermione groaned out as Harry pushed another inch inside of her. Slowly, working in and out, Harry pushed his entire length inside of her ass. When he bottomed out, Hermione felt like she was being split in two. It hurt more than she thought it would, and it was a different kind of pain than she had been feeling throughout the day.

“Doing okay there, pet?”

“Yes, sir,” Hermione said through deep breaths.

“Okay, I’m going to start to move. Tell me if it gets to be too much and I’ll slow down or stop.”

“Yes, master.”

When Harry pulled out, Hermione groaned out. As full as she had been, to the point where she was in definite pain, having him pull out so much that only his tip remained in her was shocking. The saying that she felt empty just didn’t quite do it justice.

Then he pushed back in slowly. Then back out.

Over time, Harry picked up his pace, and Hermione started to feel pleasure. She hadn’t expected to feel so good from getting her ass fucked, but slowly she could feel the tension in her stomach start to build, almost in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“Shit, slut, you’re tight,” Harry moaned out. Then he brought his hand down on her ass, which made Hermione squeal. The addition to spanking and his movement inside of her back passage was enough to nearly sending her over the edge. When her master spanked her again, Hermione screamed out her release, clenching so hard that she felt Harry reach his climax directly into her bowels. This served to only lengthen her pleasure, knowing that she had made her Sir feel good.

Harry slumped down on top of her for just a minute, breathing hard.

“That was so good, pet, so good. Thank you for that.” Harry stood up.

Hermione just whimpered at the loss of his cock as he pulled out of her ass. She missed it and desperately wanted it again.

Harry walked around and knelt in front of her so she could look into his eyes without tilting her head up at an awkward angle.

“You okay, Mia?” He rubbed a hand up and down her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip.

“Oh, yes, sir. So good. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk or sit for a while, though. That was amazing. We’re definitely doing that again and again and again.”

Harry smirked. “We’ll see. You still have a week to go before you get my cock again.”

“Wait. What? I thought if I let you fuck my ass you’d…”

“Nope. I gave you cock today, that was my deal. You still have to suffer a bit for breaking my rules.”

Hermione let her head hang down. Damn. She had no clue how she was supposed to make it a whole week without her Harry fix. It seemed impossible.

But then again. She had a whole new hole to temp her master with. Maybe she’d be able to earn herself some more punishment, Hermione thought with a grin.


End file.
